


【盾铁】抱好你的猫

by Mialin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialin/pseuds/Mialin
Summary: 简介：Steve捡到了一只豹猫。





	【盾铁】抱好你的猫

“抱好你的猫。”兽医师说道，她从无菌袋内拿出注射器，将视线从台子上胡乱挣扎的豹猫移动到Steve的脸上。她一头红发束在脑后，绿色的眼珠子就像能杀人那样眼神锐利。 “别让他乱动，我不想把针戳歪。”

“当然。”Steve让猫咪坐在台子上，小心地固定住他的头并让他无法转头咬人。 “嘘，Tony，别对她哈气。”

“你怎么会养他？他这么任性的猫可不好养。”医师——也就是Natasha Romanoff——问道，消毒过后提起后颈在猫咪的身上找了个合适的位置将针头戳进去，小心翼翼地植入晶片。

Steve回想了下上礼拜发生的事：“我在路上捡到他的，全身脏兮兮又饿了好几天的样子，我给他吃了饭清理干净带去附近的兽医院检查了晶片，但他身上并没有。之后请朋友在社交网站上发布了一些关于他的资料想找到主人，但过了一个礼拜都没有结果，决定由我先养他。所以邻居让我先带他来打疫苗和输晶片。”

“所以他并不是你养的？”Natasha用左手轻轻但牢固地按紧针头抽离的地方防止晶片滑出，瞄了一眼正对她龇牙咧嘴的豹猫，后者立即停下了虚张声势的举动。 “……他没有晶片，也从没打过疫苗，有点脱水，可能是繁殖场偷跑出来的。”

“繁殖场？”

“嗯，月底的时候附近有家繁殖场被人发现举报了。”她丢了针筒，扫描了下晶片的编码检测是否有效。 “豹猫是很昂贵的猫种，很多不肖商人都为了贩卖而把母猫当成生殖机器来盈利。他还小，大概六个月，也许是还没找到合适买家所以没卖出去，在繁殖场关闭时自己逃走了。”

“天啊。”一想到要是Tony没成功逃脱接下来还会被关在铁笼里多长一段时间，Steve就感到一阵颤栗。他摸了摸Tony的头，惹来一个猫掌。

“以豹猫来说，他还不算合格的。这八成就是他没被卖出去的原因。而现在他找到了个主人，不幸中的大幸。”女兽医把药包递给Steve，朝他怀中的豹猫露出难得的微笑。 “对你的新主人友善点，别再挠他了。”

她意有所指地看向Steve手臂上的抓痕，指了指出口的方向，转身去招呼下一个宠物主人进诊疗间：“Clint，你真该带你家的狗去运动，顺带连你也一起去——”

“Tony，听话。”Steve温柔地把猫咪放进猫袋，拉上拉链背在肩上。 “医生说你每天得吃两回药，回家以后你可得好好配合我。”

“喵。”袋子中的豹猫发出不悦的叫声，尾巴甩来甩去的，隔着一层网状通风口用蜜色的大眼睛瞪着Steve瞧。

“我还得替你布置一下用具的位置，你要乖乖听话，嗯？”他用手指逗了逗Tony，收拾好皮夹和药袋，打算尽快回到家。现在虽说是秋天，但也算是秋老虎的天气，他怕Tony在里头闷坏了中暑。

一路上Tony都相当安份，貌似是了解自己无法从万恶的猫袋中逃出因此窝成了一团自暴自弃地舔起毛来。 Steve为此感到十分庆幸，抵达自家公寓的时间比他原预计的要少上许多，假如Tony在猫袋里挣扎或撞来撞去的，他估计还得拖上十几分钟呢。

“你那只豹猫检查结果怎么样？”刚打开公寓的大门，Steve就看见Peggy站在走廊对他微笑，并上前替他关上了门。 “Natasha是个不错的兽医，对吧？没有一只猫咪敢乱抓她的。”

“谢谢妳，Peggy。他状况还算好，医生给他开了一个礼拜的药，输了晶片打了疫苗，下星期二要再回去复诊。”Steve说着，边回头边走上楼梯。 “我现在要回去给他准备妳說的那些猫咪用具。”

“那么快就到了？”

Steve微笑道：“十二小时送达。”

“我都要以为你是快递公司派来打广告的了。”Peggy跟着笑出声，拨了拨卷翘的棕色头发，转了下门把手。 “喔，妳们跑出来做什么？Steve可没时间陪妳们玩，姑娘们。”

她一手一只抱起差点冲出家门的猫咪们，亲昵地亲亲她们的小脑袋。两只猫咪喵喵叫了几声，眯起眼睛蹭起了主人的脖子。

身为一个爱猫人士，Peggy家里养了两只漂亮的英国折耳猫，Steve背的猫袋就是她借的。她还顺带叮咛了这位新手铲屎官要如何照顾猫咪以及要添购哪些用具，可说是帮了大忙。

“她们脾气真好。”Steve赞扬。

“你家那只脾气不好吗？”

“会挠人。”他苦笑着现出手臂上一条条的抓痕，那是他为了把Tony弄干净而付出的惨痛代价。 “也许我该和Romanoff请教要怎么才能让猫咪不抓自己。”

“那是气场问题，Steve。”Peggy将一只猫放在门内的地板上，用脚稍微挡住她。 “跟人一样，动物也需要时间相处。猫袋等你有空再还我就好，快去伺候你的主子吧。”

“谢啦。”再次和Peggy道了声谢，Steve踏着阶梯走上二楼，并向右转了个弯，经过两扇门后拿起钥匙打开自家门锁，先是将肩上背的猫袋小心地放到地上，接着才关上门。他打算尽早将猫袋清洗干净还给Peggy，如果时间允许的话。 “Tony，我现在就放你出来。”

他拉开拉链，轻轻地从里头“捞”出豹猫。为什么这么说？因为Tony整只猫都成了U字型，就和液体没两样。

Steve因此微笑，人们总说猫咪就是液体，这项网路传言果然是真的。他突然有点想看看Tony挤在小盆子里的模样，就和网上那些搞笑猫咪图片相同，那肯定可爱极了。

“喵。”Tony稳稳地用小巧的猫掌踏上被清洁得干净溜溜的木板地，抬头用又圆又大的眼睛疑惑地盯着他瞧，还歪了歪头。

“我真该和Bucky学学要如何使用Instagram，我可以在上面放很多你的照片。”一股暖流自Steve胸口流过，他俯身摸摸Tony的头，得到一个嫌弃的眼神。 “我看看……这箱应该是猫窝，我先给你打开好了？”

“喵呜。”仿佛听得懂他的话，Tony轻盈地跳上沙发，坐在一旁看着他的铲屎官为自己服务。

Steve从抽屉找出美工刀，割开纸箱外黏贴的胶带，打开箱子并拿出一个还包着塑胶套子的红金相间猫窝：“你觉得这个窝怎么样？”

于是Tony看了Steve一眼，纵身跳进了一旁的纸箱内。

“Tony！”他连忙去查看Tony的状况，只见那只任性的豹猫正窝在宽大的纸箱内洗脸，还一副“你拿我没办法吧”的样子毫不在意地看了他几眼。

猫咪都爱这样唱反调吗？ Steve拆开猫窝的包装捏了几把，触感很好，躺起来一定很舒适，至少比硬梆梆的纸箱要好上许多。他真不能理解他家豹猫的想法。

“你不想睡在这个小窝里吗？”对着Tony举起了松软的猫窝捏了捏，Steve试着勾引道。 “箱子可没它舒服。”

“喵。”Tony将头转向一边，像是没注意到他似地继续用爪子洗着那张小花脸。

连续被自家猫咪拒绝了两次，就算是Steve也有些受伤，他心情复杂地叹息，起身走到卧房在靠墙的位置找了个合宜的地方将猫窝放置在地上，大概是打开门在客厅就能看见、躺在床上也能轻易看到的地点。他对着那些快要堆成小山的纸箱叹了一口气，认命地背起了无论Tony喜欢它们与否都得全部拆封的责任。

他拆开猫砂和猫砂盆，将前者剪开一角倒进后者之中，并把一颗颗的芳香球倒进去混合均匀——老天保佑别让Tony讨厌这东西。 Romanoff告诉他，流浪猫八成得花上一段时间才能习惯使用猫砂，最常见的情况就是他必须让出厕所的一小块空地（或一回家便踩到一坨猫屎），所以要做好前期得不停清理的心理准备。好吧，这点他可没想到。

接着是猫食。 Steve买得不多，就一些主食罐、副食罐和干饲料，他担心Tony是只挑嘴猫，可能要换多次不同品牌的猫粮才能找到合口味的。他一个人住经常自己煮饭，或许他往后会给Tony煮些鲜食吃，那天他把Tony带回家后就是临时煮了冰箱里上次做饭没用完的鲑鱼肉给饿得快晕倒的豹猫吃的。

“Tony？”Steve打开一个鸡肉口味罐头，在他布置好的水盆和食盆旁站定并引诱他任性的豹猫。 “你饿了吗？”

似乎是听见了他的声音，Tony从箱子内探出脑袋，两只小爪子攀在边缘，好奇地眨了眨眼睛。然后一个用力试着爬出箱子，却因重心不稳而被压倒在地并滑稽地盖在纸箱下方。

“天啊。”他笑着走上前替Tony掀开纸箱。这举动可爱得能融化他的心脏，如果他手上有台摄影机就好了。 “Peggy说你应该是只聪明的小猫的。”

“喵。”终于逃出了生天，Tony甩了下身体，像受到冒犯似地朝Steve喵喵叫，大眼睛中透露着强烈的不满和不耐烦。 “喵——”

“你饿了？别急，我现在就倒给你。”Steve挖出罐头中的猫食，倒在食盆内捣碎成较细小的块状方便Tony进食。

接着，Tony便像只敏捷的花豹迅速地冲到食物前大口地嚼起了猫粮，看起来很是享受。 Steve想凑上去摸他的头，但仔细想想后还是打消了这个念头。毕竟他的豹猫吃得这么满足，应该不希望被人打扰吧。

Steve原以为以Tony的个性来说他不可能会如此简单就接受“来路不明”的猫食，但他忘了Tony曾在繁殖场或街头度过一阵子，如今恐怕已经不记得要挑剔食物了。想到这点他有点心疼，但另一个难题又让他苦恼了起来。

他还得给Tony吃药呢。

在把Tony捡回来之后，Steve可没少被抓过，手臂上长长短短的疤痕就是证据。一开始Tony脏得跟刚从水沟里爬出来一样（也许他真的是），Steve花了九牛二虎之力才将豹猫洗干净并弄干，最后才来得及去为伤口上药。等等喂药Tony肯定又要挠他一脸了，他们刚建立起来的感情说不定还要被摧毁一次，这光是用想的就很累人了，更何况是实际操作？

加油啊，Steve。他在内心为自己打气，既然成为了一个铲屎官就要有铲屎官的模样，为了这点小事就沮丧那他今后该怎么办？于是他拿出Tony的药包，确认了用量后静静地在旁边等候。

“喵。”又喝了点水，吃饱喝足的Tony跳上沙发舔着嘴巴，在Steve的右方懒散地趴下。

“好了Tony，医生说了你得吃药……”

“嘶——”

话都还没说完，Tony就竖起了毛摆出防备姿势对着他哈气，两眼冒着凶光，小爪子都伸出来了。

他放下药罐，试着安抚名符其实“炸毛”的豹猫，却被狠狠地挠了一爪子：“Tony……！”

心好累。

Steve从未在一件事上感到如此挫折过，就算有，他也能用那小太阳一般的个性和毅力去克服它。但给Tony喂药实在太艰难了，嗷嗷——他勉强稳住抱着Tony的那只手，忽略胸前的刺痛感，那小浑蛋的爪子都刺进他的肉里了。

他确信，要是再不放开手里的豹猫那家伙就要张嘴咬人了。于是他边发出疼痛的嘶嘶声边将Tony放回沙发上，后者看都没看他一眼立刻转身跳走了。

“老天。”拉开衣领看了看自己流血的胸膛，Steve索性脱去上衣将其丢进洗衣蓝，走进卧房打算擦个药并找件新的来穿。

这个明天早上还得重复一次啊，他郁闷地想。 Romanoff说过，假如Tony不愿意吃药那就得天天来打针——他该庆幸Tony抓归抓却还是把药都吞进肚子里了吗？天知道要把这只顽皮鬼放进猫袋里就花了Steve多少心力。

他擦好药膏，套上另一件素色的上衣，回头去寻找他愤而离去的豹猫。

既然已经下定决心要养了，就必须负起无论如何都要对他负责一辈子的责任，可不能因为这点小事就放弃。多少无良饲主都看着小动物可爱便一时冲动买下它们，却只有三分钟热度，嫌照顾麻烦或长大就不可爱了就随意抛弃。 Steve最痛恨这类人了，他绝无可能弃养Tony。

就算今后的每一天都要被挠。

他四处找着他的猫咪，然而哪儿都找不着，沙发底下看过了、柜子翻过了、床底也用手电筒照着找过一遍，却都没看见那令人又爱又恨的小东西。该不会是从家里跑掉了？ Steve担忧地想。但那不可能，他没开窗，家门也关得好好的。还是说Tony对他太愤怒了于是刻意躲起来了？喔别胡思乱想了Steve……

“咕噜咕噜……”

Steve无助地站在房内思考，一阵细微却十分突兀的声响打断了他的思绪。什么声音？他循着这奇怪咕噜声的来源看去，发现Tony正在他的被窝上蜷曲着休息，在一片的深棕色之中，那皮毛成了最佳的保护色，这就是为什么他刚才没注意到这里。

“喔，Tony……”Steve坐在床缘看着那只让他忙来忙去的豹猫，眼神中满是宠溺和无奈。抓完他就跑到他的床上补眠，一只猫该有多任性才能做出这种事啊？ “你这样我要睡哪？”

还睡在床的正中央，他真怀疑Tony是不是有意的。

——于是Steve像个称职的猫奴把床让给了猫咪，拿了毯子睡沙发去了。

*

第二天一早，Steve是被胸口的重量压醒的。

他睁开眼睛一看，Tony正舒服地窝在他的胸膛上平稳地呼吸着，漂亮的花纹在清晨阳光的照射下显得金光闪闪。他伸长脖子看了眼卧房墙边被主子嫌弃的猫窝，百般无奈地叹了口气，想着要怎么在不吵醒Tony的情况下起身。

“喵。”Tony突然机敏地抬起头，貌似是被他的小动作给打扰了睡眠，模样显得很是不爽。 “喵呜——”

他在Steve身上伸了个懒腰，眨巴着大眼睛看着后者。

Steve瞬间有种想要抱住这只小猫亲亲抱抱的冲动，他笑容满面地抱起Tony，对着那在昨晚霸占了自己的床又在不知道什么时候跑到他胸前陪睡的豹猫傻傻地微笑。

“你怎么跑到这里来了？”他说道，而Tony用两只猫掌挡住了他的嘴巴拒绝亲吻。但这很可爱。

之后的用餐时间很愉快，而喂药时光依然相当惨烈，Tony抓得没那么凶了但还是很疼，Steve打算今天出门时多买几罐药膏回来备用。他的手臂基本上都是伤，脸上有几条不明显的疤，洗澡洗脸时痛得要命，害得他只能用冷水洗个战斗澡就出来。不过这也好，毕竟他成功在踏出浴室的当下阻止了Tony摔坏马克杯的举动。

“我要出去几个小时，你在家安份一点，好吗？”Steve搔着Tony的下巴，后者起初还作势要咬他，后来就任他搔痒了。 “作为赔偿，我今天会帮你煮点东西吃的。”

“喵。”

天啊，那些养小动物的主人是怎么忍下待在家陪它们的欲望每天出门工作的？ Steve看着Tony坐在门口望着他的模样，觉得自己真是个十恶不赦的恶人，深吸了一口气后轻轻地带上门。

“Steve？早上好。”

“喔嗨，Bruce。”他边锁上门边和对面的邻居打招呼，心里还是刚才Tony那个无辜的眼神。 “新的盆栽？”

“是啊。”Bruce朝他露出一个微笑，稍微抬起手中的迷迭香盆栽，相当满意地看了几秒钟。 “照顾植物有助于调养身心，当然宠物也是。”

“你们都知道我养猫咪了？”

“你把他带回家那天发出那么大动静，整栋楼的人都知道了。”

闻言Steve道了声抱歉，那天他被抓得可惨了，光是把Tony包在外套里带回家就没少被咬，满房间你追我跑弄得家里乒乒乓乓的，Tony在洗澡时还想跟他打一架，导致整个脸盆的水都泼在了地上。真令人不堪回首。

“没事，Peggy说他已经听话了不少，至少能装进猫袋带出去了。”Bruce回应。这不奇怪，这栋公寓里大部分人都认识一段日子了，遇见就会聊个几句。 “我可能就没办法应付好奇心旺盛的幼猫，那会让我较难控制情绪。”

“他……是乖了不少。”犹豫了一会儿，Steve还是给了Tony一点面子，虽然他脸上的伤疤早就说明了一切。 “你的实验伙伴今天没有来？”

“喔，他被叫回公司处理事情了。也许下午会来吧，我猜。”没有一丝疑惑地回答了他的问题，Bruce接着问道。 “你找他有事？”

“不，只是问问。”Steve摇头，向Bruce微笑并离开。

Bruce是个科学家，一个有七个博士学位的聪明人。尽管不懂那些专业术语，Steve却和他相处得很融洽，他们有时还会和Peggy一起泡茶聊天，Peggy泡的红茶固然好喝，但Bruce的薄荷茶也别有一番风味——这是个宁静的小区，而邻居们也都很和善，他在这里过得挺愉快的。

上午Steve去了一趟委托人的公司商谈画作的问题，对方还请了他一份苹果派和拿铁。成品要修改的地方不大，就是希望商标能再显眼一点，其他部分都相当满意，对方还说了好几次期待下次再和他合作。而下午，他经过超商时去买了晚餐的材料，并给Tony买了鱼片和鸡肉，打算回家挽起袖子做份大餐给等了一天的豹猫吃。

所以当他打开家门时，他差点回头去超商退货。

“天啊，Tony。”Steve咬牙切齿地挤出几个字。 “你真是个小捣蛋鬼。”

只见原本好好放在桌上的水杯摔破了两个，书柜上的装饰品掉了一地，而罪魁祸首正趾高气扬地站在柜子的最上方甩着尾巴看他，表情透露着“谁叫你要把我一只猫放在家，知道教训了吧”。

是啊，他真不该把Tony单独放在家里，这样谁来阻止这只小猫到处捣乱？

“你这样我以后怎么敢出门？”Steve走到后阳台拿来扫帚，仔细地扫着地上的玻璃碎片。 “天啊，这是Sam送我的杯子吗？”

“喵。”像是在回应他似的，Tony喵喵叫了几声，又舔了舔爪子。

“你别装的一脸无辜。“他用旧报纸（现在也只有Steve这种怀旧的人会去买报纸了）包起碎片，拿到摆放回收物和垃圾的区块放好。 “我真怀疑我今晚该不该煮鲜食给你吃。”

“喵——”

“又知道要撒娇了，是吧？”皱着眉朝Tony质问道，Steve双手叉腰看着他的猫咪。 “下来，我要检查下你的猫掌有没有被玻璃割伤。”

“喵呜。”似乎是察觉到他没有要伤害自己的意思，Tony眨着大眼睛走到了柜子的边缘，看着铲屎官的头顶来回走动。

“没关系，下来吧。”Steve放轻声音说道，伸出两手想抱Tony下来，刚打开门时冒出的怒气和想要干脆不理会的想法全消失无踪。对Tony发怒实在太不理智了，你能要求一只才六个月大的小猫做什么呢？一直在身边的人类突然不见了几乎整整一天会开始焦躁地跳来跳去（和捣蛋）也是情有可原。 “我不会骂你的，好吗？”

“喵——”Tony叫了一声，自柜子上一跃而下，并十分迅速地绕过Steve直直冲向那扇未关上的大门，从狭窄的门缝钻了出去。

“Tony！”糟糕。 Steve惊呼，他急忙冲出门外，却看见一双擦得发亮的高档皮鞋，他抬头将视线移到来人的脸上。 “……Stark？”

“我知道你看到我很紧张，但你没必要把我的名字分成两个部分念啊。”眼前的小胡子男人怀里抱着他逃跑的那只小坏蛋，一下一下地顺着豹猫的毛发生长方向抚摸着。豹猫则神奇地安稳了下来，甚至发出了咕噜声。 “这是你养的猫？”

“呃，是的。”Steve结结巴巴地答覆，看着对面两双焦糖色的大眼睛一时之间有些呆住。 “我听Bruce说你被叫回Stark工业了。”

“别说了，Pepper昨天化成了恶魔，我不回公司一趟肯定会被她拿着三叉戟捅成串烧。”人类版本的Tony像想到了什么噩梦似地猛摇头。 “你不会想看见今天新闻头条写着“某位亿万富翁惨被公司女CEO捅死”的。”

“当然不。”他连忙否定。

“你和Bruce打听我的消息了，嗯？”Tony调侃道，橘红色墨镜后的眼睛仿佛能看透一切。 “原来我一天不在你就忍不住了。”

“什么？不，我没那么想……”

“开个玩笑嘛，别这么紧张。”还没等他辩解完，Tony就大笑着将怀里的豹猫递给了他。 “抱好你的猫。”

“喔，”Steve接过猫咪版的Tony，立刻就被后者的小猫掌拍在脸上。 “嘿，听话点，To——”

第二个音节尚未说出口，他就马上打住。看在上帝的份上，他怎么能让Tony（人类）知道他把自家养的猫也取名为Tony？尽管他们俩的个性——任性和爱搞怪——这点的确很相似，但给宠物取了朋友的名字也太令人想入非非了。

“嘿，小坏蛋，别再从家里跑出来了。”Tony对着那只和他同名的豹猫警告道，表情却相当愉快。 “到时候你主人不养你了我可不会再帮忙。”

“谢谢你替我抓住他，Tony。”说到这个，Steve才想起是多亏了Tony的协助才没让他家猫咪溜走的，边远离着朝他脸部挥来的一个个猫拳边道谢。 “他不太受控。”

“Bruce有告诉我你养了只调皮的幼猫。”对方耸肩。 “喔操，他还在等我去完成实验。”

“没关系，你快去吧。”Steve点头。

“喔对了，”正当他以为Tony要转身前往Bruce那儿时，对方回过头露出了个狡猾的笑容。 “如果我刚才没听错的话，这只猫也叫做Tony？”

“喵——！”Tony回答，甩动着尾巴邀功似地抬头看向他的铲屎官。

——以及铲屎官未来的男朋友。

END

彩蛋1：

“Steve，”Tony把脸埋在枕头里幽怨地说道。 “你能不能让你那只猫别在我们上床时在一旁盯着看了，怪吓人的。”


End file.
